Climbing the Ladder
by Jay-to-Kay
Summary: She's always been on a journey running from everything she ever knew. He never had to sacrifice to set out in the world. See how they both learn to climb the ladder of life. "No one deserves a life like that, not even the ones who caused such experiences"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author- me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Prologue**_

Those flashing lights made it completely impossible to see where I was supposed to walk. The only thing keeping my hand from shading my eyes was the strong, comforting one holding it. I squeezed it tighter hoping to convey my oncoming panic and was met with a reassuring squeeze and caress to the back of my hand.

People all around me were screaming for him and I may have heard my name too but I was too overwhelmed to start differentiating the words.

I still couldn't believe I was even here; a well-loved, extremely famous man's date no less but also because of my upcoming career you could say. If I could keep this up, make a name for myself I'm sure I could prove to all those people from that life I lived so long ago, that they were wrong. Wrong about everything; me, love, life, everything. With his help hopefully I could climb this ladder and prove the world wrong; and hopefully help those young kids out there who have similar situations I had growing up.

No one deserves a life like that, not even the ones who caused such experiences.

**I know it's short; I just wanted to see how it's received before I went too far. I know there are no names out there yet but I figured at the moment it was rather obvious. But just a little tidbit the rest of the story won't consistently be like that, all beating around the bush, mysterious kinda thing. ;] Well let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay here's Chapter 1!**

**Hope you like it! **

_**Bella POV**_

I was so thankful to get this last paycheck and be able to move on. I don't know how those girls could deal with such a sleaze ball of a boss. Although they weren't the greatest of people themselves so maybe I was just the oddball in their eyes.

I had just quit the waitressing job I had at a local diner in this tiny, Podunk town called Forks. It was always raining here, even more so than when I lived in Seattle with _them._ I think it's an actual U.S. fact that Forks, Washington is the rainiest area in the continental U.S. It was also way too chilly for my second-hand denim jacket, well actually it's most likely been through more than two people but either way it and my cropped tank was not keeping any warmth in my body.

The original plan was to put this money towards the rent I'd owe Lauren at the end of the month but now that I'd quit and was ready to move on, I think I'll save it for my new start. It's not like that shitty apartment is worth the money anyway and Lauren probably gets "special raises" from the boss man, for helping him with God knows what. I already tied all loose ends for what little I had here, now I just had to pack up the very little things I owned at the apartment. I may feel a little guilty later but I'll pack some necessities that Lauren can easily replace or won't even notice missing.

**~*CtL*~**

The entire one bedroom apartment was trashed. Even though I just cleaned it spotless the other day, it was back to square one. I had one roommate, an inconsiderate one at that and she is the biggest slob and pain in the ass I've ever had the _extreme pleasure _of meeting.

Trying not to trip over all the shit scattered across the floor I made my way to the kitchen to find my hidden possessions. Crouching down I opened the cupboard under the sink to thankfully see all my things intact. Quickly, I stuff all of them in my raggedy duffle bag. I then begin to scour the kitchen for anything I could take with me. After placing water bottles, crackers and other nonperishables into the bag, I walked to the bathroom to gather extra deodorant, toothbrush and paste and the other hygienic products that Lauren wouldn't miss. I also decided to stuff some washcloths and an extra sheet set that looked brand new on top of my goodies.

_Never know what I'll need, going somewhere completely new and unpredictable for me._

I didn't bother leaving a note or any reference that I wasn't coming back, figuring Lauren wouldn't care or that Mike would tell her anyway. No such thing as employee confidentiality anymore.

"_Well that's that, now to the bank and the bus stop. Then the real fun begins…"_ I muttered to myself as I began my walk to my first stops before heading to a new destination and hopefully my best new beginning.

**I know this is short as well but I figured it'd best to get things moving and lengthen it as it goes. The next one **_**will **_**be longer. Well tell me what you think! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author- me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay so we'll be getting somewhere in this chapter and finally get the big meeting of the Cullens. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts and enjoy!**

_**Bella POV**_

The bus station was surprisingly crowded and it quite irritated me. It's never been so packed even during holidays.

I had withdrawn all of my money and closed my account with the bank previous to making my way here. I know it sounds strange to just not keep the same account for the next city but it's just my way of covering my tracks in a way. So no I'm not a runaway felon; I just don't want to be found.

I was so close to getting to the ticket counter when a slightly familiar voice called my name. I didn't react outwardly just in case but casually looked out of the corner of my eyes into the crowd. I didn't find anyone suspicious but as a precaution I scrunched up in my jacket to hide a little better.

_This line needs to please hurry; it's only a matter of time…_

"Bella! Bella, there you are!"

This time I couldn't help but jerk around to the now very close voice. My eyes immediately connected with a large, russet-skinned man waving his hands, seemingly to get my attention. There was no way I was going near him. So… I bolted.

I tried to blend back in the crowd but I could still hear him pleading for me to wait. I was almost outside when I was yanked to a stop and quickly turned to face him.

"Please Bella, stop. I'm not going to do anything but talk I promise. Please don't run" He sounded sincere enough but I looked in his face to search for the truth. I sighed, of course Jacob would be telling the truth now of all times.

"So when will they be here? Or are they already here?" I ask, glaring at him.

He sighed and looked to the ground, seemingly to hide his feelings from me.

"I already told you Bella, I'm here to talk. I don't know why you always think I'm turning you in or something…"

I simply glared back at him in response.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay so I know why but I've told you it was an error in my judgment and that I'm sorry. I don't know what more to do so I guess the ball is now just stuck in your court."

I sighed this time, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Alright we'll leave it alone but I know you haven't had the chance to get on your feet fully so it would probably make it easier to save that bus ticket money for something else huh?"

I still didn't say anything but looked at him. He had caught my attention this time in a better way.

Instead of explaining he stuck his hand in his pocket and held out keys to a vehicle.

"_Uh-huh_, very nice Jacob."

_What was I supposed to say to keys shoved in my face?_

He shook his head, "Take them Bella, you may need to get gas but that's cheaper than a ticket to wherever you're going."

I gaped. "What? I can't take your car!"

"Well actually it's a truck and I've been trying to get rid of it anyway and now I found it the perfect home." He grinned as if _he _had just won the lottery, when in fact I knew this opportunity couldn't be turned down.

I hesitated for moment wondering if it was a joke or trap of some kind. Though he picked up on those feelings and quickly smashed them down.

"Just take it Bella. Consider it my last try at redemption."

I slowly stretched my hand out toward the keys when he took my hand and folded my fingers over them.

I turned to go but turned back and whispered a thank-you to him.

_He was my best friend at one point; surely he can be one again…_

~*CtL*~

I had no idea why I had chosen it but I finally found my destination: Los Angeles.

I hope that I'll have plenty of options for a good job. The bad thing is that it also means there are no reasonable priced places for me to live. Not any that I could ever afford anyway. But at least I have a truck to sleep in that's better than having to find a new place every night.

It was around 8 o'clock, so I decided look around for potential jobs as a bartender or anything that's still open.

After a brief look around, I found a little nightclub that looked to have a large portion of it as a bar. If I could get hired it would most likely be the best I could get.

Walking in, I became extremely self-conscious of my wardrobe. It was a lot fancier on the inside than I thought a club would be.

The first tender I spotted was a very pretty woman wearing quite a provocative black dress, in my opinion.

When she noticed me she smiled and asked, "What's your poison?"

"I uh, I was just wondering if there was someone I could talk to about if your hiring?"

"Oh? You interested in bartending or being our delivery girls over there?" She pointed out to the tables surrounding the dance area where girls with even more provocative clothes were seductively passing out drinks.

"Oh uhm preferably bartending."

She grinned a beautiful, pearly white smile and waved me behind the bar.

"I'm Sam by the way" She called over her shoulder at me.

"Oh right, I'm Bella."

"Ooh, _Bella_. I love that!"

I blushed at the comment not knowing what to do with it. She obviously saw even in the dim lighting and laughed.

"Well blushing Bella, how bout we add some feminine touch to that outfit and start training now?"

I stopped short, "Wait, does that mean…"

"Yep, I like you; you'll be good to keep around."

I grinned back at her, ecstatic that I didn't have to go through so much trouble for a job.

_This must have been the right place after all…_

~*CtL*~

I'd been in L.A. for almost two months now and I have to say that even though I still live in my truck, I'm content with life. I've found an amazing friend in Sam and she even decided to help fix my wardrobe for the bar. She understands the way I live so she knows I can't buy too much. She doesn't know, however that I live in my truck. And I don't really plan on telling her.

"So ready for shopping Bella?"

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Don't worry we'll go to a few places and if we don't find anything I'll take you to a little place called 'Sam's Closet'."

"Thanks Sam, it means a lot really…"

She flicked her hand dismissively at me, "Yeah yeah I know girlie."

~*CtL*~

Sam had to completely teach me to get over my insecurities. The bar dress code was to obviously bring attention without being a stripper. So she picked out corsets and bustier for both of us and gave me shoes she said she didn't like anymore.

"_They look ridiculous on me but on __**you**__ Bella, they will be so sexy with those little shorts. Damn girl you may be makin' me switch teams now." She winked, making me blush with so much praise._

"Damn, Sam how do you wear that shit all night and not break a sweat?" I demanded my friend as worked through our customers.

"It's all in the comfort picking my friend."

She turned away from me to collect her tip.

"Easy moving," She wiggled her hips and shoulders. "And trick heels. Make them look so sexy they hurt but they're just like slippers without the fur." She winked before moving on to the next drink.

The night went on as usual Fridays until we heard some squeals get out of hand and our security escorting a handful of young women.

"Must be celeb night Bells." Sam winked from down the bar.

She's told me about how bad it gets when a celebrity drops in but I had yet to experience it. I had to admit I was curious to who it was even though I wasn't able to follow much of the famous lives.

I was focusing on mixing up some fruity drinks for some girls at the counter when I heard Sam squeal.

"Ohm God Bella, it's the Cullens!"

Now those celebrities I did know. Everyone did. And they were of course impeccably good looking family.

"Damn looks like the whole team is here! Jasper and Alice Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and even Tanya 'bitch' Denali!"

I just ignored her and their entrance, knowing it was best not to get caught up in such things.

"Excuse me?" a soft but masculine voice questioned.

I looked up to see a green-eyed man realizing he was the very own Edward Cullen.

Trying my best not to stutter I asked how I could help him.

"Well not to be rude but my group rather dislikes the attitude of the _waitresses_ and I was wondering if there was any possible way you could tell them to not come to our table at all. They don't seem to understand our distaste to their actions." He looked apologetic but was obviously determined to get rid of those girls' attentions.

"Oh yes sir, let me go grab someone better suited to tend to that. I'm so sorry about the bother; it won't happen again."

He smiled a cute, crooked smile, "No blood, no foul."

I quickly ran to Sam's side and explained the situation and she just told me that I had been here long enough to handle it now, then just walked off.

_Oh no, since when do the staff have to answer to me? What is wrong with Sam? I can't believe she's doing this to me…_

I made my way to his group and cleared my throat to get their attention. All heads snapped to my direction.

Immediately one of the blonde women glared at me, "Look we don't want any of your slutty assistance. Now go try and get a pity fuck from some loser."

I didn't even know what to say or do then.

She continued on though, "Eddie darling I thought you got rid of them." She rather whined at Edward.

He was already pinching the top of his nose in obvious annoyance.

"First of Tanya, my name is Edward and Edward if what I'm to be addressed as. Secondly this kind woman you just completely and wrongly insulted is going to take care of it."

She sniffed, as if he insulted her, "Well then why is she just standing there? Something needs to be done."

Edward ignored her now and turned to me.

"I profusely apologize on Tanya's account even though I'm sure it wouldn't help much."

I smiled at him, "It's alright, and I appreciate it very much."

I cleared my throat again out of nervousness, "If you could tell me which girls have bothered you, I'll be sure to handle it."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth one of the girls, Melissa I think her name was came to the table already glaring at me.

"Is there something you guys need? I can take care of this Betty." She sneered the rest at me.

I don't know where it came from but I felt an immediate annoyance at this girl and knew she would be leaving this bar.

"Actually Melissa my name is Bella and I'm going to be taking this table's needs. So do me a favor and tell the rest of the girls that this table is to be left alone tonight."

You could immediately see the difference in her posture when my words registered.

"_Actually Betty_ this is always my table and tonight is no different."

"Okay, we'll talk about this at the bar because you are not going to be unprofessional in front of customers."

Before I could get away from the table completely, she took the drink in her hand and tossed its contents in my face.

I gasped and sputtered in shock and heard more gasps at the table behind me.

"So how's that professional act going for ya?"

I ignored her for the time being and turned to apologize to Edward's group. I was instantly horrified at what I saw. Esme Cullen was also covered in the drink and the other women were patting her sweater dry.

"I am so so sorry, Mrs. Cullen. Here this relatively clean."

I handed her my bar rag, hoping it would help.

But she just shushed us all away and shed her sweater. She then pulled a leather jacket out of her bag and put the sweater in its place.

"No harm done, sweetie. It'll come clean." She patted my hand, smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh of course it is, ma'am. Don't worry all drinks are on the house. And please excuse our staff's behavior. I am so sorry everyone."

I turned to handle Melissa only to see our bodyguard already escorting her out the back and Sam waiting there with a very pissed expression on her face.

By then, Edward's group was standing and obviously ready to leave. I instantly panicked hoping this didn't lose such important people like this.

My expression must have been obvious because most of them began to explain at once that they had enough excitement and that it wasn't my fault. Tanya of course thought otherwise.

"How about I get you a gift card for all your drinks tonight?"

Edward spoke up this time, gently putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella it's all right. Things happen and we appreciate you handling the situation. You did nothing wrong." He smiled again before saying, "We'll be back but for now why don't you go ahead and get all the liquor off you?"

I blushed at the mention of me most likely looking like a drowned rat in front on celebrities.

They men all chuckled and led their dates out to the door.

"Eddie lets go. This place is ridiculous."

He didn't even look at her replying, "I'll be there in a minute, just go wait with Rose and Alice."

She harrumphed before stomping outside in her disco ball-looking bustier.

"Sorry about her again. I'd say she isn't always like that but she is so…" He chuckled. I laughed along lightly, not understanding why he was evening talking to me.

"It's really no biggie; I've had worse than her." I smiled softly hoping to ease him but he only frowned.

He pulled out his wallet and a business card and handed it to me.

"If you have problems worse than someone like her, then you call me. I don't want things like that to happen to you, Bella. I don't mean to be so forward but I just… I just really don't want anything to happen to you."

I blushed, still looking at the card in my hand.

Soft fingers pulled my chin up to meet his green eyes.

"Take care Bella." He whispered so softly and I think _affectionately? _

"Goodbye, Edward."

He turned and strode to the door and turned at the last minute and waved gently to me before catching up to his family.

I saw down in a chair not believing what I just heard from _Edward Cullen's _mouth.

_I think I'm __**really**__going to love L.A._

**So? How did you like that? Finally were getting somewhere.**

**How did you like the length? Too long, too short? Good length?**

**Well hopefully it's not too short; it's over 2,500 words. ;]**


End file.
